Talk:Alternate account
Okay time for a vote, who votes we keep KillerCorset as Cyke's alt, because it totally was! MissMishi 00:34, 13 May 2007 (UTC) * In Favour: Cyke has left and AFAIK, either way, he doesn't use his alts anymore. Therefore, the exception stated in the disclaimer can't be applied. Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 00:46, 13 May 2007 (UTC) *KC is not my alt. I'll explain the story here too, I guess. Back when I first joined the forum, I used a proxy shown to me by my old friend Osenval (Starcraft acquaintance). We did the RP maps together a lot, until eventually we both just kinda stopped playing. I didn't know jack shit about computers or the internet back then, so when my old SC buddy showed up on AIM and told me to use a proxy, I took his word for it and did. Then, when I started making and playing in RPs on the Talesforum, I often sent him the links to them hoping he would join. Unfortunately, he never did. KillerCorset is his sister. Osenval used the same proxy as me, and so did his sister. And since I often sent the links to my RPs to him upon creation, she would always pick them up and go to them. That's how she always used to show up immediately upon me making a new RP. It's also how she found Carrea (My own RP forum) so quickly (Quicker than the internet should have physically allowed). I learned this a few months ago (From Osenval) and told Sataka. If you ask the mods to check our IPs now, I'm sure you'll see that they no longer share the same address. I've moved on from that Proxy a long time ago (I don't even use one now) and she probably has too. You can believe me or not, but even if you don't, don't put it on the wiki. Just as a personal favor to me. Cyke 05:42, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :*I don't disbelieve you, Cyke, but for the sake of certainty, could you provide the IP to this open proxy? (I assume it is, in fact, an open proxy, and thus that the dilvulgeance of this IP will infringe on no entity's privacy.) Assuming KillerCorset's posts or account nor yours from that time have been deleted, I'd like to verify the posts. Due to the nature of this issue, please do not add the account in question to the list until it has been verified. —'Laogeodritt' [ Talk | ] 19:51, 4 June 2007 (UTC) ::*I can verify the story, since I've doubted it myself. But, when the story matched what was really going on, I got the idea. KC was NOT Cyke's alt account, and I really don't see why any of this needs to be verified. His word should suffice to this sticky/old/frustratingly embarassing situation but that's just me I suppose.--Sataka 23:30, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :::*I actually have no clue what the heck happened, and I only vaguely recall KillerCorset. And as long nobody objects (like Mishi did initially), I suppose we can leave it at that. Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 23:46, 4 June 2007 (UTC) ::::It was like 2-3 years ago that I used it, Lao. I don't remember what the site was now ;\ You could ask a mod to IP check us on the forum if you really want it verified that badly.Cyke 00:36, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :::::* ... and then verify that it was, in fact, an open proxy, not a privvy IP. But, like I said, we can leave it at that as long as nobody attempts to argue against it. Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 02:08, 5 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::*I think we can just agree it's not his alt. Besides, it's not really important, and he never got any crap because of it, therefore I really don't see why he would bother denying it so much if it were true. He's admitted being a complete jackass on other alts, why would he deny one in which he never did anything wrong AFAIK? --74.57.195.75 12:26, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :For what it's worth, I believe Cyke. -Moog(I don't want to log in I'm lazy)66.185.172.148 19:27, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Hey, this is Cyke (Forgot my password). Anyway, Opal and Lacirtaep weren't so much alts as much as they were names I used at times when I wasn't using Cyke, as I never really denied they were me. Rael is my only "real" alt, so I'm gonna make a section of my article that will mention Opal and Lacirtaep as my past names.